The Contract
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Neko!Prussia, aliens, weird crap, rocks. Uke!Prussia


**The Contract**

_An Alien Love Story_

_Who the hell are you kidding its fücking porn and you know it. Commence the tentacle porn bitches!_

My request for Itsmekatiep because I fücked up the original. Enjoy!

(Oh yeah, and everything's censored my way because Mamon censored my internet and it's hard to read, I hope this way is easier.)

Sorry it took so long! /shot

"From the land of the lost, trans-Canada cross..."  
The radio blared as the blonde behind the wheel pressed on the gas, reveling in the danger after a few too many beers. A dark highway stretched in front of him, illuminated only by the sweep of his headlights. Bordering the pothole-riddled road at times were stretches of grass, strips of concrete, barely wide enough to stand on between traffic-covered lanes in normal circumstances.  
From a rock at the side of the road a slim albino tosses a stone, taking aim as the truck comes up the road. He throws and squarely hits the side door of the truck as it speeds by. A look of surprise and slight satisfaction replace one of boredom and loneliness.  
And the blonde man isn't gonna take that kind of büllshit. With a heavy booted foot he slams on the brakes, smack in the middle of the highway. The driver's side door creaks open and a foreign, slurred swear rings out. He comes into view not a second later, leaning in close to inspect the dent as he reaches the passenger's side. The albino notices the rage boiling behind this man, and scrambles behind the rock he was sitting on. Ruby eyes widen in fear as white, cat ears lay back and he growls softly. The noise causes the other's head to whip around, and with an irritated growl he stalks toward the rock, gait awkward and shuffling. The albino hisses, scrambling back. Animalistic self preservation seizes him and pale lips peel back to bare sharp teeth.

"You! The héll is the deal with you tossin' rocks, bro?"  
Of course, he's too drunk to notice the obvious animal features. Give him a moment. The man hisses again, shrinking down into himself. His muscles are tensed, too many more steps and he'll bolt. He's surprised he's been here this long without running away. Oh, this guy thinks he's so funny- wait...what the héll?  
The blonde halts and blinks incredulously. Did this guy have...cat ears?  
He shakes his head. Rubs at his eyes. Blinks rapidly and hopes to God it's just an alcohol-fueled illusion.  
Nope, they're still there. Well, time to try something new.  
"Here, kitty kitty..."  
Said 'kitty' stares, incredulously. Almost as if saying, "Really dude?" But he does relax. His muscles release slightly and his ears perk up just a bit. The blonde crouches and holds out his hand, trying to lower his voice to a soothing level. Natural when sober, insanely hard when shìtfaced.  
"C'mere." The man swings his head, deciding. After a moment he slithers forward slowly. "'Atta boy."  
His thoughts of trickery and revenge are dissolving as his hazy mind processes the information at hand.  
This man is some kind of freak. He is out here alone. Therefore, breaking his neck over a small dent is stupid. He reaches out and smoothes back the other's hair, carefully. The catboy jerks back slightly, ruby eyes widening again. The eyes of someone not used to trusting, just fear. "Hey, hey..." He reaches out again, leaning forward, in order to gently place a hand between the wide-spaced, furry ears. A warm, frank touch. The albino shudders, but doesn't move, his eyes wide as he stares at the man. "D'you have a home?" He gently rubs his hand back and forth as he speaks, petting the cat-boy.

"Nein."

The blonde startles, perhaps not having actually expected a reply.  
"Well...do you want to come home with me, then?"  
It's a ridiculous thing to ask, having just met the man and all, but the blonde wouldn't be able to live with himself if he drove on and left this odd man in the cold.  
Conflicted, he squirms, his eyes rolling as he thinks. It's obvious, he's terrified but he doesn't want to be alone anymore.  
"Bitte..." He whispers.

"Well, c'mon, then." He stands and motions to his truck, then starts to lope back towards it. The albino stands, squirming slightly before following him to the truck. The blonde slides into the driver's seat, the door having been open this entire time. The other man squirms, standing beside the truck, eyes flickering up to look at him every few moments. The blonde tilts his head and leans over, pushing open the passenger's side door.  
"Well, come on." After a moment of difficulty he, scrambles onto the truck and into the seat. "Close that, would you?" Without fanfare, he shifts the gear to drive and stomps on the gas, sending them on their merry way. The albino reaches over and slams it closed, jumping in surprise at the sound. The blonde chuckles softly and leans back, eyes set firmly on the road. The albino catboy brings his knees to his chest and wraps thin arms around them. It's a surprise he's alive. He's clothed only in thin cloth; a long-sleeved tee shirt and jeans, bare foot. The silence is thick, and the other clears his throat and speaks in a rough voice in an effort to make this ride a little more pleasant.  
"I'm, uh...I'm Matthew."  
"Gilbert." He replies simply, before falling back into silence.

"How'd you end up out here?" He is desperate to keep a bit of noise in the air.

"I ran away." Again, it's said short and thick, as if he's not used to speaking, let alone speaking in English.

"From where?" No, bad. No personal questions.

"...Russia."

Matthew chokes softly and nearly hits the brakes, incredulous. But he bites his lip and silently drives on, the surroundings becoming more familiar. Pale ears twitch with emotion, his eyes swimming with memories. Gilbert's lip twitches with remembered pain. Matthew keeps one eye on the catboy, but he is determined not to say anything unhelpful. No. Nothing at all. Minutes later they are cruising into Matthew's neighborhood, and he brings the car to a halt in a shìtty attempt at parking at the curb.  
"We're here."

A brief smile lights up Gilbert's face. He tilts his head at the door and, after some large amount of difficultly, he manages to open the door and scramble out. The sight causes Matthew to chuckle softly, and with only slight effort, he manages to wrest his protesting door open. God, this thing was a piece of shìt. He angles his head towards to an old, weathered house just up the street.  
"I live up there."

But Gilbert isn't listening. He's up a tree.  
Across the street.  
In the neighbor's yard.

"...Fück. Gilbert!"  
Matthew yelps and runs across the street to him, tapping at the bark nervously.  
"Get down from there!"

"There's a bird." He replies, looking down at him.

"I don't care, get down! These people have dogs!"

"Are they big dogs?"

"Two Great Danes."

"Really!"  
Matthew just happens to have come across the only cat in the world that loves dogs. Gilbert scrambles back down the tree, sprints across the yard and easily jumps the fence into the backyard.

"Son. Of. A. Bìtch. I NEVER SAID THEY WERE FRIENDLY!"  
Matthew, predictably, panics, racing after him and leaping up to grab the top of the high fence, feet working determinedly to move him up and over. Gilbert is riding around on a huge, aggressive Great Dane, with its tongue hanging out as he races the other Great Dane. The second his head pops over the fence, Matthew nearly falls down and off.  
"G-Gilbert!"

"They don't like you, Matthew." Gilbert informed him calmly as the two dogs stopped racing each other to glare at the newcomer.  
"They like me."

"J-just please, stop and let's go home already..." He's had about all the weirdness he can take for one day.

"Okay~! Good bye guys. I'll see you later!" Gilbert smiles, his face lighting up again as he hops off of the Great Dane.

"All right, now come on."  
Matthew hops off the fence and backs up, waiting for the other. After a quick good bye with the dogs, Gilbert flips nimbly over the fence, a thin white tail providing balance as he jumps.

"Impressive." Matthew chuckles and starts to lope off, towards the old house. Gilbert skips up to him and looks up with wide, happy eyes.

"Are you sure you want me?"

"If you're not going to cause too much trouble." Matthew allows a small smile to grace his lips as he walks on.

"Ivan said I was trouble. So did my cousin, Roderick and my brother, Ludwig." Gilbert replies with a small frown.

"I was only kidding, Gilbert." Matthew chuckles at the look on his face as they reach the doorstep, and he reaches into his pocket to fish for his keys.

"Oh..." Gilbert says, trailing off and leaning against the side of the house. Sliding the piece of rusted metal into the lock and twisting, Matthew throws open the door. He throws Gilbert a slight grin as he steps inside. "Welcome to Le Maison de Mathieu~"

Gilbert giggles slightly, and slips in.  
"French huh?"

"Partly."  
A small polar bear pads in out of the gloom of the living room, weaving in and out of Matthew's ankles much like a cat would. It pauses for a moment to growl at Gilbert, causing Matthew to grin.  
"He doesn't like you, Gilbert," he says, mimicking the catboy's slightly higher voice.  
"He likes me."

Gilbert sticks his tongue out at Matthew and then at bear.  
"Well I don't like you either." He informs the bear.

"Kumakusa, be nice." Matthew leans down to pick up the tiny animal, who by now is actively wriggling and snarling in his tiny, raspy voice.

"Nyeh!"  
Gilbert huffs and shuts the door, again jumping slightly at the sound. Matthew rolls his eyes and smiles, setting the bear down on the couch. "So, here's the deal. I only have one bedroom, and this couch sucks..."

Gilbert steps back again, his eyes wide. "I-I think I'll try the couch if I have a choice." Gilbert says, clasping his arms. Matthew tilts his head and shrugs.  
"A-all right, but don't come to me crying about back problems. Ought a get settled in, it's late." Matthew suggests.

"Okay. You don't need to worry." Gilbert smiles weakly and scrambles towards the living room. Matthew stares after him a moment before shaking his head and heading for the stairs.  
"It's not worth it."  
Gilbert scrambles onto the couch and curls into a tight ball. For a while, Matthew simply sits on the edge of the bed, debating heading back down to give the other man a blanket, at least... And in the end, that's exactly what he does, tiptoeing down and into the living room with an extra pillow and a blanket in his hands. But Gilbert's not even on the couch anymore. He's sitting on the window sill, the window open and his back to the inside of the house.

"G-Gilbert?" Matthew chokes in surprise. Gilbert nearly falls off the window sill, turning to face him with huge, red rimmed eyes.

"Gilbert, what...what's the matter?" Matthew crosses the room to sit on the couch, eyes trained on the other, wide and concerned. "Come here."

"Can I refuse?" Gilbert asks, eyes darting about as if in search of an escape.

"Non." Matthew replies flatly.

"Can I refuse, _please_?"

"Just come here. Please." Matthew sighs softly.

Gilbert whimpers and walks over hesitantly. Matthew moves over and pats the couch cushion.  
"Sit." He commands gently. The catboy twitches and squirms before sitting, tensed again, ready to bolt.

"Now tell me what this is about." Matthew says, staring intently at the albino.

"Wh-what's about?" He asks with false oblivion.

"You look like you've been crying. You jump at the slightest noise. Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm too awesome to be afraid... Except of spiders. Spiders don't like me." Gilbert counters.

"Then explain why you jump every time a door slams." Matthew stares at him with his mouth set in a stubborn line. Gilbert opens his mouth to lie again, but sighs.  
"He always slammed the doors when he was angry. And even if I didn't do anything he punished me when he was angry. Or when his little sister ran him out of his house again when he came back I got the brunt of it. That's why I ran away..." He mumbled, looking at anything but Matthew.

"Whoever he is...he kept you as a sick little pet, didn't he?"

"Ja… Sometimes at night I still hurt when I dream. When I fall asleep scared, or angry I dream of Russia. When I was bad he'd leave me out in the cold, you know. He'd say 'Isn't it so much better to be warm in here with me? You'd like to be good now, da?' Not that I could do anything anyway.."

"Sick bastard." Matthew sighs softly and leans back into the couch.

"I guess... I had a nice owner once. A long time ago..." Gilbert says sadly, squirming on the couch.

"Do you remember them well?" Matthew asks absently, watching his movements.

"Kind of. He was a little strict but it was nice. He loved me, I think." He replies, twitching slightly and rubbing at his shoulder.

Matthew remained silent for a few moments, before murmuring, "That could happen again."

Gilbert scoots back slightly, tilting his head and looking up at Matthew wide-eyed.  
"Wh-what do you mean?"

Matthew's cheeks tint pink as he blinks down at Gilbert. "J-just that you shouldn't...give up hope."

The albino rubs at his shoulder again and laughs.  
"Keseses. I haven't given up hope on anything. I'm too awesome for that." He replies, his eyes swimming slightly with the lie.

"Right. So. Are you going to sleep down here, or do I have to drag you upstairs to make sure that you don't run away on me?" Matthew asks teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't run away. You've been nice to me. I thought you were going to kill me when I hit your car. I hadn't managed to actually hit any of the others before." He mumbles squirming again, still rubbing at his shoulder like's trying to wear a hole straight through the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah, well- why are you doing that?" Mathew tilts his head and frowns slightly, nodding at Gilbert's busy hand.

"It iiiitcheeeess (itches)!" He whines pathetically, staring up at Matthew with wide, begging eyes.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about that?" The blonde asked realistically. Gilbert whimpers and shrugs.  
"What can you do? I wasn't asking you to."

"That look says otherwise. Just turn around, I'll scratch it for you if you want." Matthew rolls his eyes and smiles. Gilbert shiver and thinks about it a moment before turning hesitantly.  
"Okay...Just don't hit any cuts, or bruises."

"All right." Matthew gently slides his hand through the collar of the other man's shirt, touching gently at his skin to ensure there weren't any hurting spots in the way. Softly, he begins to scratch. Gilbert sighs and bites his lip, moaning softly and pressing back slightly against his hand. Matthew bites his lip, feeling a warm blush beginning on his cheeks. One curious thought keeps his hand there...would the other man purr? Pale tail and ears twitch slightly and his eyelids flutter shut. A soft pale tail flicks gently at the other mans wrist in encouragement. Matthew begins to massage the smooth, pale skin, goaded on by urges he hadn't felt in quite a while. Gilbert's tail flicks again as his back arches slightly into the touch, quivering slightly.  
'Oh, God should I-'  
No.  
He can't do this. Not yet.  
Matthew withdraws his hand slowly, gently trailing his fingers along Gilbert's skin as he retreats. The albino whines softly, a strange look passing across his features at the loss of contact and he turns to look back at the other questioningly.

"You, ah..." Matthew squirms uncomfortably as his blush deepens his other hand's fingers drumming on his thigh. Gilbert tilts his head in confusion, staring at Matthew, waiting for an answer. "K-kind of an embarrassing reaction, y'gave." It's a weak response, and he knows it. Gilbert simply raises an eyebrow.

"You didn't seem to be minding." He noted.

"Sh-shut up." Matthew blushes. Gilbert blinks.

"Is it a bad thing?" He asks simply.

"Considering we just met, oui." Matthew replies.

"O-oh. I'm sorry..." Gilbert says, blushing slightly and looking away, wide eyed.

God, he's too cute.  
"N-non! Non, it's fine." The blonde assures him.

Gilbert turns and frowns.  
"Would it be a bad thing if I did this?" He asks, leaning up to press his lips against Matthew's gently, his tail flickering anxiously behind him. Matthew squeaks in surprise, eyes widening as he just passively accepts it for a moment, paralyzed by the sudden gesture. Then he seems to regain his senses, his lips moving against Gilbert's as he begins to kiss back. Gilbert's arms wrap around his neck gently and he presses closer, tail twitching excitedly and his ears perking up slightly. Slim, strong arms slip around the other man's waist as the blonde tilts his head, pressing into the kiss. Gilbert breaks it off, looking up at him, his eyes huge and his cheeks pink tinted.  
"Then, that's not a bad thing?"

"Non."Matthew laughs breathlessly, tilting his head back.  
"Non, not at all."

Gilbert stares at him, a little confused, his tail twitching and eventually curling around his body to flick at Matthews thigh before retreating back behind him. Matthew lets out a tiny yelp, skin burning beneath his jeans. Jesus, he's bold! Gilbert stares at him, wide eyes searching for any indication he's gone too far. His cheeks pink, and his ears twitching anxiously. Matthew simply stares back, face red and expression otherwise unreadable. Gilbert chews his lip and scoots a little closer.  
"M-Matthew? Can I ask you a question?"

"O-oui."

Gilbert squirms and blushes redder. "A-are... have you ever...I mean..." Gilbert trails off, unsure how to breach the subject. Matthew tilts his head slightly. "Just spit it out, Gilbert." He can guess what the question is already, but it wouldn't hurt to get a confirmation...

"A-a virgin?" He whispers, his ears twitching violently and his tail curling around itself on the floor shyly. He looks down shyly, hoping he hasn't offended the other.

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting.  
"No," he admits in a small voice, looking down in slight shame. Gilbert's tail perks up slightly.  
"Wh-which way? I mean...by a guy or a girl?" He asks quietly.

Matthew ducks his head and blushes, stuttering out his answer. "M-my v-very first...was a m-man..." Gilbert blushes and blinks, his tail coming up to rub gently at Matthews arm comfortingly.  
"How many?"

Matthew shivers involuntarily, enjoying the feel of silky fur against his skin. "Two," he whispers. "Two and one woman."

"Oh."

"I didn't w-want either, I can a-assure you." Matthew says quickly.

"Then why?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"How?"

Matthew hangs his head and sighs, closing his eyes. "My first was forceful, and I was very young. The other...was my brother. He wanted to take control of me. I couldn't let that happen."

"O-oh." Gilbert blushes softly and presses his cheek against Matthew's chest, his tail curling around his arm.  
"And the last?

"Just a girl at some disgusting bar. Nothing but a one-night stand...a test."  
Matthew hardly reacts to the contact, save for the hand now resting on Gilbert's back.

"I'm sorry... for bringing up bad memories, Matthew..." Gilbert apologizes quietly, an ear twitching and flicking Matthews's neck softly.

"It's quite all right." Matthew shivers and holds back a quiet noise of pleasure. Gilbert looks up at him silently for a moment.  
"Do you want to know?" Gilbert asks suddenly, "Or can you guess." He almost spits out the last word, his eyes filling with disgust and shame for a flash before fading. His ears twitch violently and his tail tightens slightly around the others arm.

"Guess what?" He asks absently, eyes slightly hazy. He starts with sudden realization. "Oh...oh...if you want to tell me..." Gilbert blushes slightly, lips thinning a moment.  
"I was." he states simply, disgust again flashing and disappearing in ruby eyes. Matthew simply nods, curious but afraid to pry any further. Lightly he rubs his hand along Gilbert's back, eyes soft with sympathy. Gilbert moans softly, arching back slightly, tail twitching against the others arm.

"You were," Matthew murmurs, sliding his hand up and down slowly. "Now you are."

"Wh-what?" Gilbert forces out breathlessly, his face quickly heating.

"Just think about it," Matthew replies quietly, withdrawing his hand with a smile. Gilbert tilts his head a moment before his eyes light with realization.  
"Oh. Oh!" Already scarlet cheeks redden farther, eyes widening and ears twitching.

"Getting it now?" Matthew laughs softly, smiling down at the catboy affectionately. Gilbert squirms slightly before clambering into Matthews lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Matthew, I give myself to you, to do with as you please until the day comes when you release me or one of us dies." Gilbert whispers into the blonde's ear.

"My, this is sudden." Matthew chuckles even as his cheeks redden, shivers running up and down his spine. "Does this mean you're my little kitten, then?" The man blushes and shivers but nods.  
"Yes." He states flatly.

"Well, then." He gently nibbles at Gilbert's ear, tone soft and playful. "I suppose I'd better find you a collar." Gilbert shudders and arches slightly, with a soft moan.  
"I-if you want to."

"You're adorable." He leans back and pulls Gilbert closer, gently licking at his jaw line.

"I-I know."  
Gilbert moans and arches, panting, his tail twitching and curling around them. Slowly Matthew moves lower, kissing and nibbling at his neck. One hand moves up to rub at the base of an ear, fingers twitching nervously. Gilbert mewls, the muscles in his legs twitching and his eyelids fluttering shut. Matthew groans, finally laying down and pulling Gilbert on top of him.

"A-ah...Do you want this?" Matthew asks.

Gilbert whimpers and squirms, his tail twisting around the others legs.  
"B-bitte! I'll do whatever you want. Of course I do!" Gilbert whines softly. Matthew chuckles and moans, leaning up to murmur in his ear. "For once, you have the chance to do what you want." Gilbert blushes and freezes.  
"But I did. The Contract can't be forced or faked. How could it? To forge it with someone is to willingly put yourself at their mercy." Gilbert says, trailing off slightly at the end.

"Gil, what are you talking about?" Matthew asks.

The albino blushes and squirms.  
"It's not just something I came up with, you know. We may not be a common or very dominant species but we have very defined and clear traditions..." Gilbert mumbles, steadily flushing pinker.

"So that's what your kind does? I'm a little confused, kitten." Matthew tilts his head and frowns slightly.

Gilbert squirms more and looks away.  
"It's simple really. We're raised to… to please. But it's engrained in us that we have to find the one, or ones who might accept The Contract. My first owner didn't. He told me to find someone who could...please _me_ better than him. I didn't really understand what he meant. I was very young. I didn't offer it to Ivan. You can decline if you want...but...if we... well...its sealed then and the only way out is a complicated ritual of release that just takes way too much time." Gilbert mumbles, blushing steadily redder, and squirming. Matthew processes all of this quietly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Well, I think the terms are acceptable," he says at last. Pale ears perk and a long tail twitches in happiness.

"Really?" Gilbert asks his face lighting up hopefully.

"Oui. I wouldn't mind it at all." Matthew laughs quietly at the other man's enthusiasm, gaze warm. Gilbert's mouth sets determinedly, even as his face heats rapidly.

"Then seal it. Our contract with the one thing I have to offer you." Gilbert breathes shakily. Matthew grins and reaches up to pull the other down for a kiss, whispering against his lips; "Gladly."  
Gilbert moans softly and shivers, pressing against him happily, his tail flickering about his legs. Matthew kisses him hard and fierce, switching the position so that he's on top of the other man, pinning his wrists. Ruby eyes wide with surprise, Gilbert moans softly into his mouth. His tail flickers up between the others legs, brushing against his inner thighs gently. Matthew pulls back and pants softly, groaning, one hand moving to the collar of Gilbert's shirt and tugging. He stared down into Gilbert's eyes as if asking permission. Gilbert arches slightly, impatiently, in response, face flushing. Matthew shrugs and slowly works the shirt off of him, tossing it to the floor as he leans down to explore this new territory. Gilbert shivers in the cold, eyes fluttering shut. Matthew slowly swirls his tongue around one of the catboy's nipples, testing the waters. Gilbert whimpers and arches slightly, his cheeks turning pink. Encouraged, Matthew brings his teeth down, tweaking the other pink bud with rough fingers. The albino moans softly and blushes, wrapping his arms around Matthew's neck, and curling his tail around the other's leg loosely.

Abandoning that endeavor, the other kisses down his chest and stomach, trailing down to the waistband of his pants. Playfully he tugs at them, letting them ride lower on the albino's hips, but doesn't pull them off- not yet. Gilbert mewls and squirms, trying to force them off without pulling them off himself. Matthew chuckles and at last tugs them down, leaning in to skin off the other's ratty underwear with his teeth. The albino hisses softly and shivers, tail twitching slightly more tightly around his leg. Matthew leans back and grins slightly, flicking at the slim silver-white tail wrapped around his leg.

"Let go, I need to get undressed."

His tail slides from his leg, as he smiles, almost sheepishly. Matthew chuckles and stands, sliding off his own shirt at an almost torturous speed, revealing inch after inch of smooth, pale skin. Gilbert sits up, shivering slightly and wraps a twitching tail around his own ankle, staring unabashedly at Matthew. A soft pink blush spreads across the blonde's cheeks, and slowly he strips the fabric of his clothes away, letting each article fall to the floor. At last he is completely exposed, staring back at the albino with suddenly shy eyes. Fast as a shadow the albino is off the couch and pressed against the other, his tail twitching and curling loosely around them. Matthew lets out a tiny yelp of surprise and turns slightly to get at the albino's lips, hands roaming down the other's back, already heading for a firm, tight āss. The man shivers, arching slightly into the soft touch on his back while pressing closer, his ears twitching happily. Matthew grins and maneuvers them back down onto the couch, staring down at the other with an expression of hunger and desperation. Gilbert squirms and wraps his arms around the other's neck, his tail flickering up and down the others back anxiously.

"Spread 'em wide, kitten." Matthew's voice seems to have dropped an octave. Gilbert's eyes widen slightly but he does as he's told, like a good kitty. Matthew narrows his eyes and- desperate and inexperienced as he is- rams in with no preparation, filling him to the hilt right away. In a flash his entire body arches, stiffening in pain as his eyes squeeze shut. Sharp white teeth seize his lower lip, instinctively stifling a cry of pain. Pale ears twitch back and his tail wraps itself around his left leg tightly.

"O-oh God, I'm sorry!" In an instant, all confidence vanishes, and Matthew pulls out quick as a flash, not wanting to cause the albino _too_ much pain. Gilbert whimpers softly, his tail unfurling and wrapping around Matthew's wrist.

"Just, go slower." He whispers, detaching his teeth from his lip.

"Okay," Matthew replies uncertainly, slowly entering him again. God damn it, he's so bad at this. The albino squirms, his eyes closing again, but his ears prick back up. Matthew bites his lips and begins to thrust gently, setting an uneven rhythm. After some time, Gilbert's eyes open again and he pulls the other a little closer with a soft moan. Encouraged, Matthew speeds up a bit, evening out his pace to something a bit less erratic. He works his way in deeper, and quite by accident, he brushes against the other's prostate. In no time at all the albino's eyes are squeezed shut again, but in pleasure instead of pain this time. His back arches and his tail flickers across the others back. A soft, chocked scream of pleasure rips itself free of restraining lips and into the open against blood-flooded cheeks. Matthew narrows his eyes and thrusts in harder, dead into the sensitive bundle of nerves. He leans down to swallow the other man's scream in a deep, passionate kiss, releasing a low moan of pleasure. Thin, shaking arms pull him closer, an entire body convulsing with another scream of pleasure. Ruby eyes crack open, eyelids fluttering to stare up at the other intently. Matthew is doing his best to keep the pace, going in harder and faster, his groans mixing with the albino's shrieks. He's close, so close, and God, Gilbert's cries are so brilliant-  
The albino shudders and mewls softly, burying his face in the others shoulder and wrapping his tail around his own thin waist in an effort to physically hold himself together. He felt like he would break apart and melt like putty at the heat of the pleasure rocking through his entire body. Matthew begins to lose his sense of his surroundings, noticing only the rapid beating of their hearts, the slap of wet skin on skin, and the squirming of the man under him. He thrusts rapidly with hardly a rhythm now, his only goal to bring the catboy to orgasm. Shuddering and struggling to breathe, sharp white teeth nip softly against Matthew's skin as his back arches and his head falls back in bliss, a loud mewl slipping between his lips as his entire body convulses and his hips twitch with the force of the pleasure rolling, culminating and finally exploding inside him.

He can't hold it in any longer.  
Matthew's back arches as he gives a loud, animal cry of relief, finally releasing, filling his partner with useless seed. His eyes roll back in bliss and he watches the private fireworks display within. There is no sense of time or anything else in this moment; there is only extreme pleasure. Gilbert's eyes flicker open and he stares, wide eyed, at the other, head tilted and ears pricked. Slowly, slowly, he regains his senses, blurry vision focusing on Gil's face as he begins to pant.  
"A-ah..."

The albinos head tilts slightly and his ears twitch, tail curling and flicking in satisfied happiness.  
"Danke schön."

A low, stuttering laugh is Matthew's only response as he pulls out, sitting back heavily on his heels. Thin arms follow him up and wrap themselves around his neck again, a pale cheek pressed against his chest and silky ears fluttering against his neck and chest. Matthew shivers and chuckles quietly, allowing one calloused hand to come to rest on the small of the albino's back. Gilbert smiles innocently and presses a little closer, his eyelids heavy.

"Come on, kitten," Matthew purrs, kissing Gilbert's forehead. "We should rest somewhere nicer than the couch." Gilbert mumbles something unintelligible and wraps his legs around the other's waist, his tail going limp as his eyes finally slide shut. Matthew rolls his eyes and smiles down at the other man. Sliding one arm under the other's āss for support, he moves out of the living room and up the stairs, shouldering open his bedroom door. Gently he attempts to pry the other's legs from his waist. Gilbert awakens enough to protest weakly for a moment before dropping to the floor and crawling under the covers of the bed, curling into a ball. Matthew chuckles softly and slides in beside him, curling around the albino. Gilbert mumbles and wraps his arms around the others neck and entangling their legs, reattaching himself to his owner. His tail twitches and curls around Matthew's thigh loosely.

"Good night, Gil."

Matthew shudders and yawns, closing his eyes and laying his head down, lulled into a peaceful slumber by the warmth of his pet. Gilbert giggles softly, pressing closer. His eyes close again, and he purrs.


End file.
